1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an electro-optical device including a mirror and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
For example, a projection display device, which modulates light emitted from a light source using a plurality of mirrors (micro mirrors) of an electro-optical device called a digital mirror device (DMD), enlarges the modulated light to project using a projection optical system thereby displaying an image onto a screen, is known as an electronic apparatus.
In the electro-optical device which is used for the electronic apparatus, the mirror is supported over a torsion hinge (twist hinge) through a mirror supporting post (mirror supporting section), and is electrically coupled to the torsion hinge. In addition, the torsion hinge is supported by a bias electrode on a substrate side which is formed in the substrate through a hinge post (hinge supporting section), and is electrically coupled to the bias electrode on a substrate side. Thus, while a bias voltage is applied to the mirror from the bias electrode on a substrate side, if a drive voltage is applied to an address electrode, it is possible to swing the mirror using electrostatic force which is generated between the mirror and the address electrode. At this time, the torsion hinge is twisted in a state of supporting the mirror (JP-A-5-196880).
The electro-optical device described in JP-A-5-196880 is required to have a large tilt angle of a mirror, but there is a limitation to twist the angle using one torsion hinge (twist hinge), and thus it is difficult to meet the requirement. In addition, if the tilt angle of the mirror becomes great, stress is concentrated into the one torsion hinge, and thus plastic deformation of the torsion hinge easily occurs. For this reason, there is a problem in which it is impossible to make the mirror greatly tilt with a margin in the electro-optical device.